


Polaroid

by blackjack34212



Series: Ramblings [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When my mind wanders I think about how the world works and specifically my relationships. This is one of my short stories on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

       Have you ever met someone who fills a void? I imagine them as being a Polaroid. **However** , people misinterpret what Polaroid means. They view it as something or someone who is opposite of another. When in reality the truth is that it means something has two poles, or two sides, not opposite; because without each other the object or person is incomplete. This is why I call that person, the one who fills that awful, nullity in my heart my Polaroid, someone who completes my chemistry no matter how different we may be. Poles aren’t really all that different. Think about it, Poles on earth are almost identical in nature, both are frigidly cold, both are on the very farthest edges of the world, and both are necessary to complete the earth. Likewise this person is different, but also very similar to me and without them I’m **incomplete**. Polaroid has another meaning too though. It refers to a picture that looks better than real life. I believe this is accurate at representing everyone. On the outside I may look like I have it together, that I’m a strong foundation, but if you only knew; anxiety that destroys my sleep, fear of the future, fear of being alone, fear of failure, and most of all the fear of falling apart. I fear nothing more than losing what I hold dearest to my heart. Most are probably like me, there is nothing more overwhelming than that all-consuming fear when it seems like everything is falling apart around you. That one singular moment when the lynch-pin is pulled and your world is consumed in fire, chaos abounds and you fear nothing more than losing everything, that moment when dying seems like a release from the pain of losing. This comes back to Polaroid referring to a person however, if in your life, you have a person who completes you, and then perhaps like me, all that anxiety and fear dissipates when you’re near them, when you hug them. If this is true for you as well, then you may also agree, that when they leave it begins to flood back, and you desire nothing more than for **just one more minute** , one more minute to hold them, one more minute to talk to them, one more minute to just be near them. My Polaroid is my stress reliever, and contradictory to the second definition, she looks better in real life.


End file.
